Nothing You Confess, Could Make Me Love You Less
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: A songfic I wrote for my sister about our two characters. Carrie Underwood's: I'll Stand By You


**Nothing You Confess Could Make Me Love You Less**

_Oh, Why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes;_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through;_

_Cause I've seen the Dark Side too._

Destiny opened her eyes slowly and looked around, rubbing her eyes to see through the darkness. She heard the sniff again and her brow furrowed in confusion before she rolled over, "Ray? You awake?" she asked looking at the small bed beside her own.

The lump in the sheets didn't answer, nor move. It just lay still, though as Destiny watched a small shudder where her shoulders were was visible under the sheets. The elder untangled herself from her sheets and took a few steps over to her little sisters bed and gently lifted the covers before crawling in beside her.

"Rayin, what's wrong? You're crying."

"No, I'm not. Pirates don't cry."

Destiny shrugged, "I'm sure they do sometimes."

Rayin shook her head, "You don't know many pirates do you?"

"Just you." She said simply, "So, what's wrong?"

"I miss my family." She whispered, burying her head in her pillow, "I want my dad."

"Have a bad dream?"

Rayin hesitated, before nodding.

"What was it about?"

"When I fell overboard."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Rayin sighed and rolled over to face her, "I was alone when I fell, but I know they tried to come after me. But in my dream no one did and I was left alone. I don't want to be alone." She whispered, tearing up again."

Destiny pulled Rayin out of bed and knelt on the floor, pulling Rayin down with her. Destiny, with tears in her eyes, pulled a dagger from the table between their beds and pulled Rayin closer until their knees touched.

She took the dagger in one hand and cut the palm of her other, "My Blood." She said before taking Rayin's hand, "Your blood." She said slicing Rayin's palm open, "Our Blood." She said placing the cuts together and holding on tightly.

Their pupils dialated as they fell into a hug. Their magics and their memories combined and formed back as if they had lived together all the years they had been alive. As if they had started their lives as sisters, with the same mothers as well as the same father. In the moment, Destiny became Gisselle's daughter, and Rayin became Tia's.

"You'll never be alone, I promise."

_When Night Falls on You_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess, could make me love you less._

_I'll stand by you._

_So if you're mad, Get Mad_

_Don't Hold it all Inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_And hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too,_

_But I'm a lot like you._

"Sissy? Sissy! Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, You alright?"

Destiny forced a smile as she looked at her sister, "Fine." She said shrugging a little before looking back over the ocean.

"I know you better than that, sis. What's up?"

Destiny sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Will, but I know he still loves Elizabeth."

"And so?"

"So, I don't know if I should take the chance and let myself get hurt or ignore it."

"Hey, You won't get hurt. I can promise you that. And even if you do, it won't last long." Rayin said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You won't walk alone through this, I'd never let you."

"It's just not fair!" Destiny snapped, her anger not directed at her sister, "Why is it that everything I want has to have a But to it? Why can't it be easy for once!" Destiny said, her voice becoming a bit louder and her face becoming red, "I want it to be mine for once! I want it to be true and real, and Not something I know will hurt me! It's not Fair!"

"Feel better?" Rayin asked as she placed her arm around her sisters shoulders and held the teary eyed girl close.

Destiny nodded a little and turned her head to smile at her sister, "Thanks, Ray."

She shrugged, "You're welcome." She said as she placed her scarred hand in her sisters and looked over to the horizon with her sister.

A few moments passed and Destiny stood, "Hey Will." She said smiling before she walked off.

Rayin watched with slightly narrowed eyes.

_When you're standing at the crossroads,_

_Don't know which path to choose,_

_Let me come along._

_Cause even if you're wrong,_

_I'll stand by you. _

_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you._

_I'll stand by you._

_Take me in into your darkest hour,_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you._

The sea's had roared, the winds had howled, lightening had screamed, and rain had poured. Now the sea's were silent, the winds were still, the lightening had fled, and the rain was gone. But her tears still flowed, her body still shook, and her throat still ached. The storm had overpowered her cries, something Destiny assumed Rayin had forced so no one else would see her pain.

Destiny knew, she had always known, she always would. The body had been moved, but the sheets still smelled like him. It slightly bothered her that they were laying where a dead body had been just hours before. But that feeling would falter when she remembered that the dead body had been that of her father, of their father.

Rayin was lying by her side, her arms wrapped around her sisters waist like a lifeline and her head resting on her stomach slowly soaking her shirt dress in tears. Rayin's face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot. Destiny wished that it was from a night of drinking with their father, instead of crying over him. Destiny sighed and looked down onto her hand, "Our blood." She whispered, looking down at the lost child on her stomach.

She had felt her sisters' pain before, she had felt and known the severe sorrow of loss. But even she, someone who was bound to the youngest daughter, could not comprehend the pain that she was going through. She had seen many faces dance across her sisters' face in the many, many years they had known each other. But she had never seen this one, and she feared the day she would see it again. Her sister, her baby sister, was lost and she feared, because she knew no way to find her sister again. But she sat, holding her sister letting her cry as Rayin had done countless times for Destiny.

She made a promise to her sister many years ago, longer now that it seemed that she would never be alone. Destiny would stand by her sister as they were hunted down, one by one. She would see the pain, the tears, the anger and stand by her. No matter what. They would stand together, refusing to be alone until they died. Hand in hand, never once letting the other be alone.

_And when, when the night falls on you,_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own,_

_I'll stand by you._

_I'll stand by you._

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_I'll stand by you._

_Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you._

_I'll stand by you. _

_Oh, I'll stand by you._

**I'll Stand By You.**


End file.
